the lost exceed of dxd
by primordialdarkness13
Summary: A flügel and an elf, born as combination of both race that hated each other. Is there a place for a being such like him in the world of dxd?. Not good with summeries. This is a harem.


Chapter 1

I don't own high school dxd or no game no life.

Chaos and destruction was the things left upon his wake as he marched towards the elven gard. His path is being block by a powerful green barrier and inside he could already see the army of elven swordsmen in front while the archers behind and magicians in the middle.

He could see their smug faces while thinking that he won't be able to enter the barrier since it was created by 3000 of the most powerful elven magicians.

He stood there staring at them with a blank look on his face. "You think that this could stop me for getting my revenge?" Either no one heard him or they just didn't care. "I'll show you why you should have killed me 5 years ago"

He reared his fist back, no magic, no energy, he would do this with sheer brute strength and he would feast in their fears. His fist soared straight and made contact with the barrier, nothing happened at first making the elves grin and think that he is stupid but their smug look was then washed away when the barrier suddenly gain a crack where his fist is and then not long before it spread the whole barrier shattered.

"Attack!" Shout the elven commander and the elven swordsman charged towards him.

With a bored look on his face he raised his hand. "Skeggjöld" an enormous 100 meter axe appeared on the sky he brought down his hand and along it the axe came hurtling downwards.

The magician erected a barrier but the axe cut through it and crushed the swordsmen along with the ground crating a 100 meter crater before the axe vanished.

"Fire at will". The archers let loose of their arrows.

He stared as it started hundred upon hundred of arrows towards him. A powerful shockwave came out from him as he released his energy, the arrows were hit by the shockwave making them fly away from him.

Not letting him take a chance to attack the magicians fired different magical attack towards him.

He raised his hand again and a large white arrow like javelin appeared on his hand. "Divine arrow". He threw the arrow towards the magicians destroying everything in it's path and nullifying the magical attacks. "Twin lightning dragon".

He followed his attack with a pair of dragons made out of lightning that swirled around each other. It hit the ground creating a powerful explosion killing those who were directly hit and electrocuting those who are near.

He was about to follow his attack when suddenly a powerful pressure slammed on him. "laciel!" He shouted the name in anger as he tried to keep himself up.

laciel is the king of all elves and the person that he hated the most.

laciel stared at the young man then towards his fallen army then back to him. "It seems you have done a quiet number on my army boy". He then raised his hand and did a crushing motion.

He tried to move but couldn't, his eyes widen when he realized what type of magic it was. 'Spatial lock'. He tried to use his nullifying magic but nothing happened He turned to laciel and his eyes landed on the amulet he is wearing.

Laciel notice where he is staring and a smiled appeared on his lips. "Do you remember this amulet boy?".

Of course he would because that belonged to his mother. The amulet gives the user immunity to any nullifying abilities or magic. "Damn you laciel! You killed all of them and you dare steal from the dead".

"The dead has no use for such priceless artifact". He said as he gave the amulet a flick. "You flügels really do hide an abundant mass of treasures".

His anger got the best of him and he managed to break free from the spatial lock with brute strength.

Laciel panicked as he watched the young man rush towards him. Laciel turned to his magician and gave an order. "Prepare the dimensional banishment spell".

The magician did as they were told and managed to cast the spell before laciel's face met fist.

Rias sighed as she slumped down on her chair, today is a boring day since no one was summoning her, no request and everyone is out doing their own job.

She slightly fet weak as the sun was so bright today not only because of the light but also because of the heat.

Rias quickly sat up as she felt a strong magical energy inside of the club room, she look around but found nothing. 'What was that?' She went back to her seat but the moment she had sat a fist greeted her face thankfully it stopped a few inches away from her face but she could feel the power behind the punch.

She say there frozen, that punch, if it had hit her would have incapacitated her and broke some of her teeth and nose.

She watched as the owner of the fist withdrew his hand and gave her a confused look.

The owner of the fist was a young man probably the same age as her.

He has a lean body with lightly skin. He has purple-pink hair with several golden strands. His left eye has a purple iris surrounded by a gold iris and his right eye has a dark blue iris with Pink Clover Pupil.

Despite his eyes being multicolored his left eye has a white cross shape while his right has four diamond pointing in four different directions.

He has a pair of elvish ears, he also has an odd looking halo over his head and a pair of white wings on his lower back. He has a red gem on his forehead.

He wears red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black leather belt, black gloves, and high black boots. He wore a dark red coat with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, though the coat lacks coattails. Underneath the coat, he wears what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it.

Elegant, beautiful and divine were the words that came to her mind as she took in the appearance of the young man. There was this feeling that calms her and makes her feel safe.

Rias noticed that radiates an faint light from her person. 'I-is he an angel?'. Rias then flinched when she saw him look at her. 'he is not an angel'

There was something hidden behind those soft, alluring and gentle heterochromic odd eyes.

"Who..are you?". He asked with a voice that made him more angelic while looking around. "Where am i?".

"I'm R-Rias gremory and your in kuoh academy in kuoh town located in the human world". One would ask why as to why she quickly answered his question?.

The answer is simple he gave off the feeling of authority and power. She felt that she is in the presence of someone higher in status compared to her.

"Human...world?" He asked with confusion evident on his face. 'The last time i remember humans didn't have a separate world of their own'.

She could see the genuine confusion on his face. "You don't know about the human world?".

He shook his head as an answer. "Map, show me a map".

Rias quickly searched her drawers and for some odd reason she found a map there. 'Why do i have this?'

He took it from her while muttering a small thanks so he wouldn't appear rude. As he took in the image of the map his eyes widen in shock. 'No no no no no'. He then turned his sight to rias. "Is this real?"

Rias nodded. "Yes, why?"

He fell on his butt while still clutching his head with both of his hands. "Damn it, damn it".

"Are you okay?" Rias asked as she was surprise as to why he suddenly acted like that.

He stopped what he was doing and look up to her, he could see the worry in her eyes. "Somewhat". He sighed in irritation, he wasn't in his world anymore if he based it on this map. "Rias right?".

Rias nodded as an answer.

"I'm ariel, just ariel". Despite being a half elf he is also a half flügel and he was raised and named as one so he doesn't have a last name.

"What are you ariel-san?" Rias couldn't help but ask, she knew he isn't an angel because of the oddity of his halo.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds deciding wether he should tell her or not. "Half-elf half-flügel"

"Half-wings?" She knew the word was German that meant wing or wings. "Is that a new type of angel?"

"Angel?" Ariel looked at her oddly. 'What in the name of artosh is an angel?'.

"You...seriously don't know?" Rias asked surprised as she saw him nod. She then proceeded to tell him what an angel is.

Ariel couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Rias was slightly offended at his action.

"Sorry sorry". He said while waving. "It's just that flügels and angels are similar yet at the same time different".

"How so?"

Ariel coughed to clear his throat and to stop himself from laughing. "You see flügels were also created by a god but his name is artosh a god or war". He saw rias eyes widen in surprise so he continued. "We don't fall like the angels here plus flügels are created for a different reason".

"And what is that reason?". When she saw the look on ariel she had the feeling that she shouldn't have asked.

"To kill gods". He said with a wide grin.

Lies, deceit and deception she couldn't find either one of those three from him as he told her that. "To kill gods?".

Ariel nodded but didn't explain.

Rias noticing that he didn't plan on explaining she decided to change the subject. "So where are you from?"

"The disboard". He said but earned a confused look from rias. "It's the name of the world were i am from".

"Disboard? I never heard of that place".

"Of course you wouldn't because it's an absolutely different world". Ariel then proceeded to tell her about his world.

"Wow that's some what hard to believe".

"I know". That was how he felt when he saw the map earlier.

"So what do you plan to do now? Can you go back?"

Ariel shook his head sadly he has no ability that could let him do that. "I want to since i have something to do but it seems that i am stuck here".

Suddenly a wide smile appeared on rias lips, this was an opportunity that was presented to her and she wouldn't waste it especially if what he said earlier was true. "I know this is sudden but i would like you to offer you a place in my peerage".

"Peerage?" The word was foreign to him.

Rias then proceeded to explain to her what a peerage was along with the process and benefits. "So are you in?"

"Can i think about it?" He wasn't sure if he could just abandoned what he is and become a devil.

"Fine but i'll have you to stay with me". There is no way she would let him out of her sight.

"That is fine". He agreed since he has no where to go.

Rias couldn't help but smile because she had gotten her hands on someone that would make even sona salivate in envy.

To be continued

Authors note:

First his outfit is based on dante from devil may cry. The second is that he is a male version and a cross between jibril and feel nirvalen from no game no life.

Just a heads up, the character would be over powered and this will be a harem.

Read and review please. I would greatly appreciate it. No flames and bashing or flames.


End file.
